Ecris
by Hakukai
Summary: Texte "politique" (Ouep, pas très attirant, désolée) A travers le personnage du Geek (OOC quand même), j'exprime mon opinion sur la réforme des écoles.


**Coucou les gens !**

 **Voici un texte que je viens juste de finir d'écrire et que je n'ai pas retravaillé derrière contrairement à mes autres écrits. Il me paraissait important de laisser le premier jet pour ce type de texte, qui, j'espère, va vous plaire. ^^**

 **Si il y a des reviews, je ne veux pas que l'on laisse un commentaire violent/insultant ou qu'il y ait création d'un débat ... 'Fin bref !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Mathieu et le Geek ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Le Geek était atterré par ce qu'il avait appris il n'y a pas très longtemps : comment … Comment osait-elle faire ça aux écoles ? Aux parents ? Aux gosses ?! Serait-ce enfin la révélation son véritable but ? Rien ne le confirmait, rien ne le démentait et cela le rendait fou !

Allongé sur son lit défait, les bras croisés derrière la tête où sa casquette était négligemment posée, il fixait le plafond, le corps visiblement crispé sous la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait, émotions que le gamer n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Son regard bleu était vague, signe qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées tourbillonnantes.

En quoi le fait de supprimer la deuxième langue vivante serait bénéfique pour les élèves ? Pour la majorité des cas, le fait d'apprendre un autre langage est motivant et permet des perspectives d'avenir plus nombreuses ! Qu'est ce qui est élitiste dans cela ? C'est obligatoire pour tout le monde de faire une autre langue qu'anglais !

Dans le même registre, qu'est ce qui changerait si on supprimait l'apprentissage du Latin ou du Grec ancien ? Motiver, valoriser, féliciter les élèves qui font _le choix_ de prendre cette option, n'est ce pas la clé de la réussite ? Mais non, voyons, c'est mauvais pour les autres élèves ! Veut-elle abaisser le niveau des enfants à ce point ? Pour être honnête, il n'est déjà pas très haut … C'est génial, vraiment ! Bravo pour cette magnifique décision !

Le garçon au tee-shirt rouge poussa un long soupir frustré et tremblant en refermant ses paupières. Il sentit, peu après son action, un poids se poser sur lit qui le fit sursauter violemment. Ses yeux se rouvrirent par réflexe, tandis qu'un petit rire, connu et rassurant, se fit entendre. L'apeuré leva alors la tête et découvrit Mathieu, qui souriait légèrement, amusé par la réaction de sa personnalité :

\- Ce n'est que moi, Geek … Il fit une pause et reprit ensuite d'un ton plus sérieux, Tu penses encore à ça, pas vrai ?

-Oui, souffla le petit, ça … ça me met tellement en colère pour ces élèves qui … qui ne peuvent rien faire ! On impose cette décision sans demander l'avis de personne ! C'est quoi cette démocratie, hein ?!, finit-il en criant presque.

De petites larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux clairs, attristant son Créateur qui le regarda s'asseoir correctement en face de lui. Il prit la parole d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, pour ne pas braquer le frêle être devant ses yeux :

\- Tu sais, certaines choses dépassent nos possibilités d'agissement. Je te comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais, je t'avoue que je ne peux pas te proposer de solutions… Tu ne peux rien faire contre cette réforme, surtout seul Geek. Je suis désolé …

Son double baissa la tête, complètement abattu et désemparé. Mathieu avait raison : malgré le fait qu'il ait la volonté et l'envie de changer ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul.

Après un temps de silence un peu pesant, le vidéaste reprit avec une pointe d'hésitation :

\- Et puis … Pourquoi ça te touche tellement ? Tu n'es pas directement concerné, tu ne vas pas à l'école …

\- Mais c'est comme les attentats de janvier, Mathieu !, s'écria d'une voix geignarde son interlocuteur.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer des attentats et une décision du Gouvernement !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Cette réforme est liberticide ! Tout le monde devra faire les mêmes options, les mêmes langues ! C'est quoi ça ? Un début de dictature ?!

Le créateur de SLG en resta abasourdi : tellement de maturité, de conviction dans les mots venant de sa fragile personnalité… Voir son petit d'habitude si indécis, se rebeller pour quelque chose qui ne le touchait pas personnellement, jusqu'à en pleurer, le secouait profondément.

Le Geek avait laissé couler ses larmes de rage et d'impuissance sur ses joues pâles, attendant avec appréhension une réaction coléreuse de Mathieu, qui ne vint pas, à sa grande surprise. A la place, il sentit les bras chauds et apaisants de son ami l'entourer et le serrer contre son torse, dans un élan de tendresse assez rare.

Si au début le gamin se raidit de stupeur, il finit par rapidement s'accrocher au tee-shirt du schizophrène, nichant sa tête au creux du cou de son Créateur. Inspirant son odeur rassurante, il balbutia :

-C'est tellement … tellement injuste … ! Et savoir que je ne peux absolument RIEN faire …

\- Te met dans tous les états …, compléta Mathieu en lui frottant le dos avec douceur.

Après de longues minutes, il saisit les épaules du chétif garçon et l'écarta un peu de lui, de sorte à croiser son regard, identique au sien.

\- Tu peux tenter une chose. Ce n'est pas sur, mais tu peux essayer.

\- Quoi … ?

\- Ecris.


End file.
